


Варварские традиции.

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На Лучшую пару весны.





	Варварские традиции.

Николас проснулся от того, что ему снилась Песнь. В этом-то, конечно, ничего нового не было, как бы не вид Архидемона дирижирующего ордой снеговиков. От этого зрелища страж похолодел отнюдь не фигурально, а открыв глаза и вовсе растерялся: он не помнил, чтобы они засыпали посреди снежной пустыни. Правда, присмотревшись, он понял, что пустыней назвать прикрытый снежным покрывалом бардак нельзя, да и в целом ландшафт имел знакомые очертания плаца внутри Монтсиммарда. Уточнить эти сведения ему не сразу представилось возможным: от ослепительной белизны болью резало по глазам, немилосердно отдаваясь в затылок и разливаясь частыми спазмами по всему телу. Николас зажмурился и застонал, вспоминая ряд не столь далеких событий. Желудок немилосердно свернуло, но стражу удалось сохранить его содержимое и свое лицо заодно.  
Под боком от начавшегося движения тоже кто-то заворочался, и судя по тональности стонов, был это вовсе не Джулиан. Николас мысленно помянул Андрасте - вслух он банально не мог этого сделать. Память подкидывала картинки из прошлой ночи и Николас даже предпринял попытку оглядеться: чувство самосохранения требовало убедиться, что Иллан, просыпавшийся под боком, удосужился вчера ночью убрать “цыганский табор” с медведями туда, откуда он его достал. Ничего, конечно, не вышло, так что оставалось надеяться на милость Создателя. Николас начинал подозревать, что этот экскурс в ферелденские традиции в конце концов будет стоит ему немало. Однако, нельзя сказать, что вчерашняя национальная ферелденская настойка рекой, круглые тонкие хлебцы под названием “блины”, в которые можно заворачивать хоть мясо, хоть яблоки, песни и пляски – да и особенно этот самый “цыганский табор” – ему не понравились. Только вот голова от этого слишком болела на утро. Варварская, все-таки, традиция у ферелденцев – так гулять в последний день зимы!  
Послышался звук шагов и неодобрительное покашливание – на этот раз именно Джулиана.  
Под боком послышалось более конкретное кряхтение и напрочь осипший голос Иллана:  
\- Доброе утро, Джулиан…  
\- Это не мое дело, Иллан, но у тебя оно совсем не доброе, - Николас ругнулся снова: Джулиан был зол как толпа некормленных порождений. – И если ты не уничтожишь последствия своих действий, оно станет еще менее добрым.  
Николасу некстати вспомнилось, что сегодня к полудню должен был вернуться Командор. Вот уж точно: снежные равнины посреди Монтсиммарда ему не понравятся, как и большая часть находящихся в твердыне стражей в состоянии нестояния.  
\- Подожди, Джулиан… - Иллан прокашлялся. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Я – не Создатель, - зло отозвался Джулиан.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь о ферелденских традициях? – удивился Иллан, но эта реплика ответом уже не была удостоена.  
Николас почувствовал крепкую хватку на шивороте. Его потянули вверх, он даже попытался встать и ему это даже удалось, но мир тут перекувырнулся, и стоял он или лежал Николас уже понять не мог. Так он чувствовал себя в последний раз после первой своей попойки в кругу сослуживцев… лет десять, что ли, назад. Судя по тому, что периодически картина перед глазами слегка менялась, он куда-то шел, опираясь на плечи Джулиана.

Можно сказать, что ему было стыдно. Нет, вовсе не перед собратьями по ордену, которым, в таком же наверняка состоянии, если не более радужном, пришлось стоять на плацу, расчищенном усилиями вовсе не Иллана, а магички эльфийки, которую сумел умаслить рыжий, пред недобрым взглядом Командора, в то время как его какими-то чудесами Джулиан отмазал от данного мероприятия. И совсем не перед Илланом, на которого повесили весь бардак, - сам виноват. Но перед Джулианом, который за все утро так слова ему и не сказал, только менял периодически мокрое полотенце на его лбу и затыкал все его попытки объясниться злым хмыканьем.  
\- Иллан делился с нами своими представлениями о ферелденских традициях. Ты знаешь, он разок убежал как раз кстати и достаточно далеко, чтобы попасть на такой вот праздник…  
Хмыканье.  
\- Зато мы проверили теорию. Я вот думал, что у Серых Стражей не бывает похмелья.  
Злое хмыкание.  
\- Хотя может все дело в том, что настойка – ферелденская. Как ее … “водка”?  
Очень злое хмыканье.  
\- Джулиан. Прости меня. Или убей уже…  
Послышался утомленный вздох.  
Николас подумал, что раз Джулиан его все еще не угробил, то все-таки любит, и, наконец, заткнулся.  
К обеду головная боль прошла, Командор в своем гневе тоже отошел, раздал всем люлей в виде профилактической отсылки в Нахашинские Топи через несколько дней, и все, вроде бы, успокоились. Ровно до тех пор, пока на следующее утро не получили в трапезной плошку наипреснейшей каши на воде и такой же безвкусных хлеб. Командор, впрочем, объяснение не стал задерживать:  
\- Я вас простил, как положено по ферелденскому обычаю? Простил. Но раз вам так понравились ферелденские традиции, так вот вам следующая: Джулиан просветил меня, что после Дня Всепрощения следует длительный и изнуряющий пост.  
Николас покосился на невозмутимого Джулиана. И подумал, что даже несмотря на жестокое чувство юмора и справедливости, все равно его любит.


End file.
